Emily Emerald
Emily Emerald (エミリーエメラルド or Emirii—Emerarudo in Japanese) is an Original Character for Harvest Moon MfoMT (More Friends of Mineral Town)/FoMT (Friends of Mineral Town) Appearance She wears green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Plus, she wear ‘Claire’s Bakery Store’ light blue apron on her chest when she’s working at there. At Winter, you’ll see her wear black tight jacket. She let her hair keep long and normal, with one long yellow ahoge on her right side of her bang. Basic Info She came to Mineral Town for escape---“escape from the reality” more likely she said to you later. Her father has died by his own wife, left his little daughter suffer. As the years passed, she pissed off and decided to left her house to the Mineral Town. She has a cheerful personality, kind, and sometimes can be hot headed if she’s mad because of something. She likes to takes prank to the villagers include you. She always say "Hee?" before begin to talk and added "~mwa" to end her setence. She’s pretty fussy if you talk to her, but she’ll always keep your secret from anyone behind her childish attitude. You’ll meet her in Summer, about 10 or 15. First Meeting You met Emily when you visited Doug’s Inn. Emily : (Appears from the stairs) Uhyaa~ Finally I can get into this town! Hee, I can’t wait to see the villagers and everything in here! (music note) (walks to the door and see you) (!) You ''': (sweatdropped) '''Emily : Hee! You’re the farmer that live at an old farm right? Nice to meet you! You : (nods) Emily ': Hee! I forgot to tell my name! My name is Emily! '''You ': (introduces yourself) 'Emily ': I’m happy to come to this place, and if you can, let’s be friends together! (music note) 'You ': (nods) 'Emily ': Now it’s my time to see everything in here! Okay, bye bye ne! (leaves you) Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage 6:00 AM - 10:00 AM : Doug’s Inn 10:00 AM - 05:00 PM : Claire’s Bakery Store 05:00 PM - 06:00 AM : Doug’s Inn 'Regular Day ''After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 10:00 AM : House 10:00 AM - 03:00 PM : Claire’s Bakery Store 03:00 PM - 06:00 PM : Doug’s Inn 2nd floor 06:00 PM - 09:00 PM: House 09:00 PM - 06:00 AM: Bed Days Off: Sunday only Infatuation Black heart (Acqudistance) : Waii! Let’s be friends! Black Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 01:00 PM-05:00 PM Event (this event is pretty easy) You find Emily was working in her place as usual, then greet you. Emily : Hi ____! Would you like to order something? You : *shakes head* Emily : Hee! I see! So, how's my work?? You : (between choice of "You worked hard" and "You're annoying", choose the 1st option) Emily : (if you choose 1st option) Really?! Whoa, you're the first person who said like that! Thanks! XD Emily : (if you choose 2nd option) Annoying?! ... Urghh, you're meanie! Get out!! *then you get out from the store* Rival Black Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 10:00 AM-00:00 PM Rival Event (this one is really easy too) Emily : Oh! Welcome, Rickkun! As usual, sending eggs right? Rick : *smiles* You're smart, new worker. By the way, What's your name? Emily : My name is Emily! It's nice to see you! Rick : Nice to see you too, Emily. It's good if we can a friends forward Emily : Me too! Let's be friends! Purple heart (Friends): Hey, did you get my pranks? It’s so fun to see people happy! Purple Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 01:00 PM-05:00 PM Event (Easy as always) Emily : Hey, you're coming again! Welcome! So, want to order something? You : (Between two option, "I see you doing something bad..." or "I just want to play") Emily : (If you choose 1st option) Hee?! You saw me did...?! ... ... ... ... ... Pl, please don't tell anybody, okay? I begged to you! You : *nods then leaves* Emily : Hee!? You want to play!? Me too! Let's play on the forest! You : *sweat drop then being brought by Emily* Emily : *arrives in the forest* Hhhh! Green views anywhere! Makes me really calm and happy! Don't you agree? *but you don't get any chance to talk, and then get back to Claire's Bakery Store again* Claire : Emily! How many times I said you should work first before play to the forest! Emily : I'm sorry boss! I'm sorry! But I'm not alone, I'm with ____! Claire : Sorry for make you involve on this. She's always like this when she's bored. Emily : Buu~ Okay! Thanks for accompany me to the forest, ____! See you next time! Rival Purple Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 10:00 AM-00:00 PM Event (a bit hard) Emily : Rickkun! Thanks for coming again ne~ Rick : No problem Emily, I'd always like to visit this place. Emily : Hee?! You're totally kind! Maybe you should go with me to the forest next time! Rick : Sorry, Emily, I should work on Poutry Farm for my mother... Emily : Hee? Did she weak or sick? Rick : *sad face* ... Emily : *sad face too* ... Sorry... Rick : No problem, you only don't know what happen *smiles back* Emily : ... Blue heart (Good Friends) : Don’t tell that’s me, okay? (She means ‘that’ is one of her pranks to the villagers, even you don’t have any chance to tell everyone!) Blue Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 01:00 PM-05:00 PM Event Emily : Oh, welcome, ____! You : *nods* Emily : Hey, want another play to forest? I'm totally borrreeeddd!! You : (between two option "Let's go" or "I'm worry if Claire will mad to you") Emily : (if you choose 1st option) Hooray! Let's go! Claire : HEY! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EMILY!? *yells from behind the door* Emily : ... ... ... Sorry... You : *sweat drop* Emily : Well, maybe become too eager is a bit bad, ehehe... Emily : (if you choose 2nd option) Y---You worried of me?! *shock face* ... ... ... You : *nods* Emily : *blush* Th... Thanks... Thank you ____... You're so kind... Rival Blue Heart Event : Exit way from Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 11:00 AM-00:00 PM Event Emily : Welcome Rickkun! Rick : Good morning Emily. Here's the usual eggs. Emily : Ehehe! *blush* Rick : ??? Did something bad happen? Emily : No no! Something good happened here! I met my best friend here! *blush* Green heart (Best Friends) : *sets for a trap full-house to you* Ehehehe... Yellow heart (Crush) : Hee? Did you called me? Sorry I’m late! Yellow Heart Event : Doug’s Inn, Rainy Days, Monday-Sunday, 01:00 PM-05:00 PM Rival Yellow Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 11:00 AM-00:00 PM Orange heart (Untold Love) : You’re always kind to me~mwa, so... *blushes* Orange Heart Event : Doug’s Inn 2nd floor, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Sunday, 05:00 PM-08:00 PM Event Emily : ... *sad face* ... Welcome ____... You : (?) Emily : Ahaha, you see me on some bad condition, but nothing bad happen! See? You : (Choose "No, you looked sad" or "Yes you are looked fine") Emily : (if you choose 1st option) Ung... Maybe I can tell you what happen... But thanks ____, you were worried to me and I... Very happy... *blush* Rival Orange Heart Event : Claire’s Bakery Store, Sunny/Rainy Days, Monday-Saturday, 11:00 AM-00:00 PM Event Emily : Ah... Welcome Rickkun... Rick : What's wrong with that face, Emily? You looked beat. Emily : It was... Umm... About your story to me.. I'm kind of jealous... Rick : Jealous? Emily : You live with your little sister and weak mother... I don't know if I can become mature like you... Rick : Everybody has their own to be mature, don't need to worry. Emily : ... ... ... Thanks Rickkun! (heart) You're very kind to me! I really like you! Rick : Anytime, Emily. Anytime--say---what?! Emily : Yes, I like you, Rickkun... I really like... *blush* Red heart (In Love) : ........!!! *blushes hard* OTHER EVENTS Proposal Emily : (!) EHH?! Wait a minute! Please! Don’t... Don’t in here... *''arrives to your house* Emily : ''Nobody’s not in here, so you can continue this now. *blushes* Please show me that thing... Again. ''(heart) You : (shows the Blue Feather) Emily : ''Oh my gosh... I can’t believe this is really happened to me... I’m happy with you and you’ll be happy with me... Yes, I want to marry with you! You : (heart) Emily : I can’t wait! I’ll tell everyone~mwa! ''(runs out) Having a child Emily : ''Urgh... What... Happened to me? Feels like so dizzy... Can you take me to the Clinic... Please? You : (nods) *after listened to Doctor’s explanation that you’ll having a child* Emily : (heart) I can’t believe this... I’ll have a baby! A cute little baby with you, ____! I’ll be more careful this time! ITEMS Special items : Hyaa!!! Thank you very much to give me this! I love it! Stew and Curry Rice Liked items : Ah, thanks! I like these things! Agate, Alexandrite, Amethyst, Apple Pie, Baked Sweet Potato, Bamboo Rice, Buckwheat Noodles, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Diamond, Emerald,Fried Noodles, Fried Rice, Ice Cream, Mushroom Rice, Omelet, Omelet rice, Perfume, Peridot, Pink Diamond, Pudding, Pumpkin Pudding, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Ruby, Salad, Sandwich, Savory pancake, Spa-Boiled Egg, Stew, Stir fry, Strawberry Juice, Sushi, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles. Normal items : Wow, thanks! Apple Jam, Autumn Sun, Baked Corn, Ball, Bamboo Shoot, Butter, Cabbage, Corn ,Cucumber, Curry Powder, Eggplant, Elli Leaves, Fish Sticks, Flowers, Fruit Latte, Grape Jam, Green Pepper, Grilled Fish, Honey, Hot Milk, Ketchup, Medium Fish, Moon Drop Grass, Moon Dumplings, Mushroom, Oil, Onion, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Stew, Relaxation Tea, Small Fish, Spinach, Spring Sun, Summer Sun, Sweet Potato, Toy Flower, Truffle, Turnip, Wild Grape Wine, Wild Grapes, Wine, Winter Sun, Wools, Yarns. Dislike items : Err... Thanks, but... *mutters* Black Grass, Blue Grass, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Failures, Green Grass, Indigo Grass, Orange Grass, Purple Grass, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, White Grass. Hated items : *angry* That’s it! I hate you! Animal Fodder, Boots, Branches, Carrot, Chicken Feed, Curry Bread, Empty Can, Failures, Fish Bones, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Golden Lumber, Lumber, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushroom, Stones, Weeds. Rival The rival of Emily is Rick, the boy who runs Poultry Farm with his mother, Lillia, and his little sister, Popuri. He always come to Claire’s Bakery Store for sending one dozen of eggs everydays except Sunday. The rival event always happened when you visited Claire's Bakery Store and gets out from there. If you can't get Emily's heart event/become friends with her, she'll married to Rick or she'll leave Mineral Town at 10-15 on Winter. Second Life as a Ranger Not only in Harvest Moon fandom, she has another 'world' as a ranger at Canvas Ranger. She works as assistent of an old gallery house called "AJ's Gallery House" in Bandung, Indonesia. External Links *http://anishaasakura333.deviantart.com/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/~anishaasakura *http://www.ficitonpress.com/~kegelapanpagi *http://canvas-ranger.wikia.com/wiki/Emily